codename_mutantfandomcom-20200214-history
Game History
History, that leads to the state of world, that is displayed in Codename Mutant game.' years 2020-2072 World is tranforming into corporate ruled world. Money are stronger than laws. New inventions are discovered quickly due to lower restriction to research from goverments. Experimenting on humans and dangerous experiments are performed secretly in big research facilities. Technology level is increasing faster then ever. Althought new invetions are only aviable to rich part of population due to their price. Humanoid robots walking on streets and automated system in every part of industry were not rare. During last 50 years nitrous oxide from industry corrupted ozone layer, which caused increase of dangerous ultra-violet light reaching. Several thousand living species were unable to survie this amount of ultra-violet light and became extinct. Only few were able to survive or mutated to little diffrent life form. Limited resources are leading to sabotages in enemy corporations. World is divided to several parts, ruled mostly by big corporation. Order is maintained mostly by force. Amount of police and security guards is increased, because normal poeple are not satisfied with the current governments and they want change. year 2093 The big problem occurs when on 21st February 2093, Yanicus corporation discover enourmous metal and copper deposit at Svalbard territority in Artic Ocean. Yanicus corp estimates that it contains 90% of world stocks of metal and copper. These foundings were published by rogue manager of Yanicus corp. The result of these foundings pretty mutch started a war over this part of world. It started 13th February 2094. Thoose who did not believe that Friday 13th is a unlucky day, was proven wrong forever. But the war was not as it was predicted many years ago. Instead of nuclears bombs, the biggest corporation in America, Entrophy, released mass EMP bombs over Europe, Africa and Asia, which completele destroyed almost every electronic devices in these continents. Without electronic based devices, nobody was able to respond to this aggresive action. Well at least thats what Entrophy thought will happen. Russia had special super secret project called Red Sirius. It was big military base at the bottom of Artic Ocean that was trying to improve old Project Seal. The response from Red Sirius had catastrophic consequences. Operation Payback was started at 13th March 2094, which was another unlucky Friday. In first wave, they launched several special targeted tsunami bombs around west, east, north and south coast of America. Enourmous tsunami waves destroyed everything that was less than 100 km far from the sea. This damage left Entrophy unable to act to the second wave, which was advanced bioweapon called WDT virus, which killed 98% of America living organism. In last wave, they launched old school nuclear weapons, which should destroy any advance technology that could be threat to the remaining Russia corporations. years 2093-2172 In the following years whole world overtaked chaos. After loosing electricity and electric devices, because of EMP bombs, normal poeple was unable live their normal lives. And many of them sense this as chance to change the way how they lived. Massive riots appeared in almost every part of world. Most of military and police was depending on new technology, which was functionless due to broken electronics, therefore they coud not maintain order. Many fractions, brotherhoods and gangs was created to unite small amount of poeple. These communities started to fight over food, supplies and territority. World was thrown back into medieval age, where everyone was fighting for survival. Some poeple were able manage to create isolated communities in underground complexes or on small islands and they stayed out of this new dark age. Now poeple were killing each other for bottle of water or chocolate bar. Over next 50 years, world population decreased by 80%. Many cities and buldings were destroyed or abadoned. Infrastructure like roads and rails were destroyed, blocked or even scavenged. Most poeple now live in small comunites in wastelands or in old rebuilded cities under protection of certain factions. year 2173 ''Main chracter of Codename Mutant is born to bandit couple, which leave the newborn child in the wasteland of west Germany near small Comunity called Graniax. Newborn child is found by locals and raised by old women. year 2193 17th March 2193 The story of Codename Mutant begins with everyone in the village disappearing. Main chracter is going on the journey to find out what happened to his friends and family. '''''